


[莫萨] Pillow Talk

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 你是我第一个在吃饭前就想做爱的人，当然也是第一个胸围D以下的女性。不如说，我之前把吃饭和做爱放在一起，考虑的是起码就会有一件事是让我满意的，但是和你在一起的话，我会觉得这样的选择也并不重要。你能够给我带来一个无趣却又让我喜欢得不行的世界，萨列里。





	[莫萨] Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转+现代paro+无剧情甜腻+完全不天使的莫扎特+过于天使的萨列里（？）

萨列里的后背撞上柔软的床单，在她可以做出任何形式的抵抗之前莫扎特取下她的眼镜，轻吻她的额头：“抱歉，萨列里。”然而金发女孩完全没有抱歉的意味，她的手从睡衣下摆探入，手指像带着欲望的蛇，从腰侧一路向上游走，直至最柔软的胸口。莫扎特将胸罩拉扯下来，用力揉着胸部，偶尔用短而光滑的指甲蹭过乳首。莫扎特的膝盖顶到萨列里双腿之间时萨列里发出一声闷哼，试图侧身并用右手推着莫扎特的腰腹，却被莫扎特抓住机会亲吻上去，她的舌头舔过萨列里的嘴唇，品尝着同样的桃子冰淇淋的清甜。这个吻缓慢而绵长，像是催化剂一般，直至萨列里手上的动作不再坚定，从莫扎特的腰侧开始摸索。  
咔嚓。  
她们两人同时停下了手头的动作，莫扎特抬起撑在床上的左手：“唔，萨列里，我想你需要再去买一副眼镜了。”  
“……又弄坏了？”  
萨列里皱眉，因为莫扎特起身之后她有点看不清对方，但显然女友把这个举动视为了生气。莫扎特把从中间断开的眼镜放在床头柜上，回来在萨列里鼻尖轻吻，拇指揉着萨列里的脸：“我们明天就可以去买眼镜，我会翘掉上午的课和下午的排练。”说完她继续要把萨列里往床上推倒，被毫不客气地拦下：“不，明天上午你会去上课，下午你也要参加排练，否则我就告诉教授你这学期的出勤率不够。”  
“我选这门课不就是觉得你是讲师会对我手下留情。”莫扎特不依不饶地靠在女友肩上，右手在萨列里腰际不时轻捏几下，最近萨列里的压力有些大，加上过量的甜点和不足的睡眠，现在是手感最好的时候，“你讲的那些东西我早就从其他老师那里学过了，你讲的又是最古板的那一套，上课起来跟你的格鲁克教授简直是一个模子里出来的。”  
“可这是音乐系的必修课。”  
“得了吧。”莫扎特翻了个白眼，“你随便抓个班上的男生问问，他们会来上课都是为了想看到你可以再次在课堂上一边唱卡门一边撩学生。你知道那次公开课之后我收获了多少情敌吗？”  
“情敌？”  
“几乎是一整个音乐学院，我都不知道除了约二之外我还会有别的男性情敌。萨列里，你就不可以对你的女朋友怀有一些罪恶感和愧疚心理吗？”  
“比如？”  
“比如明天暂停课程和彩排让我和你一起去买眼镜，维也纳的秋天不是用来在教室里穿着成套的西装给心怀不轨会从pornhub上搜‘老师’这个关键词的男生们看的。我听到音乐的神明在玛利亚希尔弗大街对我发起邀请，我觉得你也应该和我一起过去。”  
“我再提醒你一下，这学期开始排练的考勤率能直接决定这门课的通过与否。”  
“……你为什么一直都这么不可爱。”  
“抱歉啊，大学讲师就是这么不可爱。”  
“可是我还是最喜欢你了，萨列里。”  
为了印证这一点，莫扎特轻吻萨列里的肩膀，故意用虎牙咬了咬，萨列里小声提醒了一句“停下！”只换来她伸出舌头，用夸张的声音舔过皮肤。  
“不要在太明显的地方留下痕迹。”萨列里做出了妥协，伸手在莫扎特漂亮的金发上拍了拍，“周末我们在教堂有义演，还记得吗？”  
“你可以说这是你的小提琴吻痕。”  
“喂！”  
莫扎特恢复到和萨列里面对面的位置，萨列里肤色并不算白，但是非常敏感，尽管这学期没有担当小提琴演奏，脖子和肩上琴架留下的淤血还是隐约可见，当然莫扎特的牙齿和嘴唇也要为此负责。她凑过去，又在那上面咬了一口。这次萨列里没有拦着她：“你吃饱饭之后总是这么活跃吗？”  
“要看对象。”  
“我记得你之前说过，你会先让你的床伴带你去吃饭，之后再和他们去酒店房间。”  
“嗯哼，这样就能过滤掉那些连一顿饭都不愿意请的混蛋。不过也一直有人愿意请就是了，上周我还拒绝了两次晚饭的邀请。连刚入学的新生都知道做这种事情了啊，还是两个女孩子一起，虽然有点兴奋但是考虑到身体还是吃不消……”  
“我认为那两个姑娘只是想请你吃饭。”  
“刚开学还有一个过去睡过的前辈想要吃饭讨论一下创作的事。”  
“你想说的是达蓬特把你我都叫去给南希写曲子的那次吗？”  
“……约二也曾经约过我吃晚饭。”  
“我确定约二不是这个意思。”  
莫扎特抱着萨列里的肩膀，两人一起摔在床上，莫扎特用手指抚摸着萨列里的嘴唇：“萨列里你是吃醋了吗？”  
“我没有。”萨列里看着她的小女友，“我说过，我不会对于你的过去有任何评价。更何况那是安全，自愿并且能够带来愉悦的性行为。”  
“你就没有过好奇吗，我过去怎么和别人玩之类的。”  
“完全没有。”  
“其实可以选的话我还是想和女孩子睡啦，安全又温柔。不过后来我意识到一件事，萨列里，”莫扎特抓过萨列里的手，缓慢将两人变为十指相扣，“你是我第一个在吃饭前就想做爱的人，当然也是第一个胸围D以下的女性。不如说，我之前把吃饭和做爱放在一起，考虑的是起码就会有一件事是让我满意的，但是和你在一起的话，我会觉得这样的选择也并不重要。你能够给我带来一个无趣却又让我喜欢得不行的世界，萨列里，你的声音，”亲吻拇指，“热情，”食指，“勤奋，”中指，“死板，”小指，“灵魂，”无名指，“都让我时刻好奇你这个复杂得不行却又一直跟随在我身边的你，让我看到了更多的可能性。”  
她抬眼看着萨列里，年长一些的恋人表情依然不算明朗，因为看不清而皱起的眉头里有几分又是真的在生气？可最终萨列里还是把莫扎特拥入怀中，隔着薄薄的衣衫和皮肤，她们的心跳贴在一起：“我都说了我并不想知道你过去和谁上过床。”  
“你是在吃醋吗？”  
莫扎特听到她肩膀上的恋人小声地回答：“当然。”

Fin.


End file.
